Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20171230034901
An alternate version of where Grand Pabbie was actually more clear with eight year old Princess Elsa and seven year old Princess Breha of Arendelle needed to control their abilities and stopped their father from going through with his isolation plan until their parents showed Elsa and Breha how to love, accept and embrace not only just their magical powers but also be themselves for who they really were actually born to be by properly providing them with more brilliant advice and better guidance than ever as to how keep their magical powers under their own control and not let them be unleashed by accident at all which it would've helped Elsa and Breha become more opened to the others and the outside world around them. So Elsa and Breha have chosen to live free with love instead of having to isolate themselves from the outside world for a long time. Elsa and Breha still could actually control their magical powers if they really put their minds to it so they've always gotten to use their magical powers all the time and neither Elsa nor Breha had to hide nor concealed their magical powers at all. Elsa and Breha built the snowmen, Olaf and Clara. Anna's friends or anybody else would always bring up Elsa and Breha every time Anna was with them. With Elsa and Breha being the whole entire center of attention as the next heiresses to the throne of Aren-delle, being more popular for their ice magical powers, always gaining friends and popularity amongst their age group and elders alike, Anna becomes far much more and more jealous of not only just Elsa's ice magical powers but also Elsa herself too, everything Elsa has, classical beauty, talent, intelligence, respect, defense, comforts, fame, popularity, friendship, freedoms, even the kingdom of Aren-delle, attention, specialties, higher grades, skills, aptitudes, and Elsa's royal princess-y/future soon to be queenly status. Since Anna's always feeling actually jealous of not only just Elsa's and Breha's magical powers but of also Elsa and Breha themselves, everything Elsa and Breha, beauties, talents, intelligence, respect, defense, comforts, friendships, freedoms, even the kingdom of Aren-delle, attention, specialties, average more proper, graceful, elegant, ladylike manners and neglected by her own parents in the focus on Elsa and Breha, Anna was getting sick of endless favoritism towards Elsa and Breha over her. Five year old Princess Anna of Arendelle was finally taken in by anybody else until she has grown up to be less isolated, less alone, less lonely, anything else more than only just another royal of Arendelle anywhere else away from Arendelle without Elsa and Breha for past years ago and their parents after she felt that their parents neglected Anna and everybody else overlooked Anna in the focus on Elsa and Breha, Anna found herself in the other rich place where she lived with anybody else who at least didn't overlook her at all unlike anybody else who rather focused on her sisters, Elsa and Breha. Anna seemed to have a good, greater, better time with them and even also gained any other childhood friends like Glinda Upland until anybody else showed Anna all of her true, real, old, original memories of her sisters, Elsa's and Breha's magical powers and the childhood accident/incident but also all of the true, real, old, original memories of Elsa and Breha growing up to be less isolated in Arendelle in Norway, Europe together with each other in order to live free. Anna has still gotten to go on adventures in order to rid of the boredom and built memories too. She properly trained how to do daring swordfights and archery until she practiced and practiced until she got good and better at it. She was more determined and braver than ever enough to face danger. She remained stronger than ever. She was now eighteen. Her parents the rulers of Arendelle, older sisters, twenty one year old Princess Elsa and twenty year old Princess Breha, Olaf, Clara and Marshmallow finally showed up to search for Anna until they've finally found now eighteen year old Anna at last and had a loving reunion, but the happiness didn’t easily last since her parents mentioned they came to take Anna back home in Arendelle but Anna said no because he thought it would’ve been better not to go back home to Arendelle so she wouldn’t be overshadowed by Elsa nor Breha at all anymore. Their father sternly became to argue with his youngest daughter, Anna that her home is still in Arendelle with him, his wife the queen and his two other daughters, Elsa and Breha.